thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting
The default NWN2 craft skills have been replaced by non-crafting skills and the Brew Potion and Scribe Scroll feats have been removed. The Depths is implementing a custom crafting system, and also has a more basic NPC assisted crafting system already in game. NPC assisted crafting system There is a crafting lodge in the Underlake Quarters where players can pay for a NPC crafter to combine some of the resources they have acquired into valuable armours. Currently plate and chain armours can be made. A variety of robes, leather and padded armour recipes will be added next. Basic advice: Always be careful around forges and cauldrons; a little carelessness can cause you to lose a lot of materials. Only add the correct amount of resources to the forge - excess items will disappear. Raw bronze ore can be created by combining equal portions of tin and copper in the Metalolgy Cauldron. Take care with your materials here, if the quantities of material are unequal, excess will be lost. The Ingot forge can convert 10 ore into a single small ingot, or 3 ingots in to 1 large ingot; all of the appropriate material of course. The flattening anvil can be used to convert 3 large ingots of the same type into a smithing sheet. 10 raw gems can be polished to form 1 polished gem of the same type. Recipes: Copper Plate armor is strong but heavy,though relatively more common because the materials are not as rare. The materials needed for Masterwork Copper plate are two copper sheets, 1 ember stud, 1 polished agate, 1 asmatetic dust, and a masterwork token. Combine this in the masterwork forge for the final product. Take care not to stack the copper sheets or they might stick during the heating process and cause your work to fail. Bronze Plate armor is lighter and more effective than copper plate but the materials are a bit more difficult to acquire. Similar to the Masterwork recipe for copper plate, the bronze plate needs two sheets of bronze laid unstacked into the forge. In addition, you will need a polished agate, Basten Dust, Ember Stud, and a Masterwork Token. Iron plate is as stronger still though the availability of Iron has greatly diminished over the years. The materials needs for Masterwork Iron plate include two iron sheets, 1 polished amethyst, basten dust, ember stud, and a masterwork token. Ancientwork armor of the types above requires the same materials with the following exceptions. The masterwork token would be replaced with a ancientworks token. In addition, you are going to need a Reinforced Copper Lining. You can make that in forge by combining 1 copper smithing sheet, 1 Basten Dust, 1 Bleeding Heart Temper, and a Polished Agate. For chain armor, simply replace the Ember Studs with Ember Links. All the above recipes apply except for that defined change. Custom Crafting System These skills are completely independent of the skills on your normal character sheet: you can view them via the Quest Journal. Each of these custom crafting skills starts at 0, and can be increased with practice. This will take time and perseverance, but it is an optional part of character development and by no means mandatory. The crafting system also incorporates new percentile skills that make use of materials harvested in order to create unique items from special recipes. The basic system is independent of the normal skills and feats in your character sheet, and some custom APS feats may be added in order to give access to special recipes. There is also a spell creation system which requires player characters to gather recipes and components. An NPC will offer to teach you how to craft; you can choose to learn one crafting skills (Armor-smithing, Weapon-smithing, Leatherworking, Carpenter, Jeweler, Alchemist, or Scribe). When you select a craft, you are given a feat which grants you access to the appropriate crafting station. Each crafting field has a NPC Master who can teach you recipes for basic crafting. New and exotic recipes can be acquired through quests, adventuring, or made by a scribe. You become better at crafting simply by doing it. The maximum crafting skill in each field is 500; which can be further modified by a base ability, crafting tools, feats, and possibly some spells. *Metal-smithing will allow you to create the following items: *Armor-smithing will allow you to create the following items: *Leatherworking will allow you to create the following items: *Carpentry will allow you to create the following items: *Jeweler will allow you to create the following items: *Alchemy will allow you to create the following items: *Scribing will allow you to create the following items: Using the Crafting Station The Crafting Station has 3 parts; the crafting table the holds the materials (ie. forge, workbench, etc..), an attuning device (which holds some special components), and the placeable which activates the crafting interface. When you activate the crafting interface, it will show you a list of recipe categories you can select from. The categories are: Basic, Advanced, Special, One-Use, Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4, and Tier 5. When you select a category, another window will show you all recipes that you know in that category. You can attempt to create any recipe that you know; however, your chance of success might be zero depending of the recipe difficulty. There will be common store bought recipes, uncommon discovered recipes, and rare use-once recipes. When you select a recipe, a secondary window will pop up that shows you the following: *Name of the item and Skill required *Recipe Ingredient List *Your Skill and Skill Bonuses *A List of the items currently in the crafting table (limit 5) *A List of the items currently in the attuning device (limit 3) *A list of your crafting tools as found in your Crafting Satchel There are two buttons on the Window. One is the combine button which attempts to make the item selected if you have the proper materials in the crafting table. The second button is the Inventory button that updates the Crafting Table Inventory List, the Attuning Device Inventory List and your Tool List. So you can switch items in the crafting table or attuning device while never leaving the crafting interface. Materials Materials for crafting come from harvesting, adventuring, or are purchased from other crafters or vendors. Some of these materials impact the skill requirements for making a recipe. Typically the base skill level from crafting an item is initially calculated using the lowest material level (i.e. for smithing; copper). You can substitute a higher level material and it will automatically adjust the skill required. For example, if you want to make a Basic Pommel, the skill requirement might be 10. If you choose to use the next Iron instead, the skill requirement would have a +50 modifier. In short, better materials make better items but also require more skill. Attunement While crafting, you are able to use special materials to add properties to your crafted items. Attuning magical items uses a skill called "Magical Attunement" and that skill is increased in the same manner as your basic crafting skill. Attunement materials have different tiers just like most materials (typically ranging from 1 to 5). During crafting, many items will allow you to add up to 3 attunements to one item so long as the attunements are different tiers and types. The attunement process is a completely different calculation than the item crafting process, and as such will fail or succeed on its own. This means you can successfully craft an item but fail to properly attune it. Success/Failure/Pristine For every crafting attempt your chance to fail is calculated. A a chance to fail is based on your skill compared to the skill requirement of the item. For every point of skill below the required skill, the failure chance is increased by 1%. If an item requires 100 skill to make and your basic skill is 80, then failure rate is 20%. There is a small chance you will create a Pristine Item, this chance is 1% per 10 base skill over the item requirement (capped at 10). Thus if you make an item with a skill requirement of 100 and have a base skill of 200; you have the maximum chance for creating a Pristine Item. Pristine items are typically 1 rank better than the base item, so if you were attempting to make a +3 Longsword, the pristine version would be +4. There are a range of basic ore types and subsequent metals: Ores *Copper *Tin *Iron *Darksteel (Mithril is the rare ore version found when mining Darksteel) *Admantite (Emberore is the rare oreversion found when mining Adamantite) Metals and their properties *Copper: None *Tin: +1 To Hit *Bronze: (made from Copper and Tin ores) +2 To Hit *Iron: +2 To Hit (plus Add Iron Material Prop) *ColdIron: (made from upgrading Iron) +3 To Hit (plus Add Iron Material Prop) *Darksteel: +4 To Hit (plus add Darksteel material property) *Mithral: +4 To Hit (plus add Mithral material property) *Adamantine: +5 To Hit (plus add Adamantine property) *Emberore: +6 To Hit (plus add Adamantine prop) To-hit bonus come from Tier 2 weapon crafting combined with the metal types. All damage properties come from Tier 3, Tier 4 and Tier 5 upgrades. __TOC__ Category:Unique